Nathan Scarlett
Nathan Scarlett, also known as Silver Fox, is a powerful Alpha Lvl mutant with Omega lvl potential. Nathan was raised by his mom and then sent to Genosha to be near his grandfather more. During this time, Nathan grew to have quite a temper and was diagnosed with ADHD and Bi-polar disorder. This made Nathan very powerful and very dangerous. Because of this, Magneto decided it was best to use Nathan as a weapon, only when needed. Nathan became apart of the brotherhood and remained so ever since. Do You Want To Read: Silverfox's Past Data? Yes ✔️ No - -------------- - Collecting Data - -------------- - 10% 20% 40% 60% 90% 100% ------------------------------------------------- FILE OPENED ------------------------------------------------- Date: 8/9/2018 3:45 PM // Recorded @ X-Mansion Westchester -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Early Life; 1990s-2000s Nathan Scarlett is the offspring of Gabriel Summers and Wanda Maximoff. Nathan was born just a two months early after Vulcan left Wanda by herself. When Nathan was born, he was just a small baby and was on the verge of Death. Wanda Maximoff needed to find a way to keep her son alive. Through Dr. Strange, she found out about a 'Force' that Agamotto described when it wrote it down in the Book Of Cagliostro , but was forbidden and deemed 'dark'. After trying to convince Wanda of its "dangers" Agamotto wrote, Dr. Strange told her it wouldn't be safe. With her son not getting any better, Wanda stole the Book, and began to prep for the Ritual, as the book read: "A spell that allows the user to be linked to a power. Power that can only be used for help, give life, and bring peace, though, deemed dark and uncontrollable by the outside forces of this Universe. Do not for any circumstances perform this spell." At the bottom of the Page, Wanda saw a side note, written by someone. "Those who are darkness, has dark powers. Those who are light, has light powers. This spell helps sustain the true nature of one self. This spell links user to a being of control, power, and light. Do not perform spell if deemed dark." She new the consequences of her actions, and chose to live with them if it meant her son would live. She would just have to keep his true nature light, and the power will help him help others. Performing the spell, She linked Eternity and Nathan together as The Power flowed through him; keeping him alive; though having some side effects. One side affect was that Nathan didn't fully inherit both his mother and father's gene's which resulted in him having latent abilities. Another side effect was that he didn't show any potential of having his mother's gifts, only his father. and lastly, Nathan's mind was very, very fragile as a baby. Even though Nathan Actually never inherited his mother genes, His potential of hers grew as he claimed to be a Nexus being, by Wanda when he showed a vast set of abilities, such as dimensional travel and reality warping When Nathan turned nine, his powers erupted over a night, all of them being used at once. Nathan couldn't take the pain, as his energy ability nearly wiped out the whole block. With the house shaking, Wanda quickly blocked all of his powers, Nathan keeping the pain in his head. Though, even though she blocked his powers, Nathan genes were more powerful as he lashed out from time to time, having immense headaches. It wasn't until a few days later that the only reason why Nathan was losing control, was because of him being a Nexus Creature making his powers more powerful by the day. So, out of selfishness and grief, Wanda used her powers to try and reconfigure his DNA but a powerful force shocked her back before Nathan returned to his normal quiet and introverted self. Wanda didn't know what the force was, or what was going on with Nathan. Murder; 2000s When Nathan was thirteen years old, he entered a sort of rebel stage, and began to act out towards everyone in his school. During this, Nathan came out as gay, which wasn't acceptable at his school. There were days he would get talked about and other days he would get picked on, but he didn't react. That was until he finally had an emotional breakdown. It was the end of the school day and everyone was going home. The parking lot was filled with kids making their way to the buses and their cars. Nathan was casually waiting for his Uncle to pick him up when he was suddenly pushed purposely onto the ground by a bully named Jackson. Jackson was an asshole who picked on everyone and never suffered the consequences. When Nathan tried to get up, Jackson kicked him back down, calling him different homosexual terms. Nathan began to get stressed as he tried to get up, but was picked up by his shirt and then tossed onto the edge of the parking lot. It was from there that became distressed and had an emotional outburst; with that outburst was an explosion of power. The power wasn't just energy, it was unstable, and enormous power that didn't even exist since the effects of Reality Warping. Due to this, the cars, school parking lot, and the front entrance to the building was destroyed instantly. Nathan hovered in the air, waving his arms in anger and stress and pain as the area began to be destroyed. Everyone began to run except Jackson, who was bolded in place by a cyan aura. He was forced to turn around and face the god-like image of Nathan's body. When Nathan spoke, it was like deep voices of millions of men. Afterwards, Jackson body caught on fire as he screamed in agony and then as a final blow, Nathan lifted a school bus and slammed it on top of him; killing him instantly. Afterwards, Nathan's body went into shock and was placed into a deep Coma. The Power/The Angel Force; 2000s After what happened, Wanda took Nathan to Genosha; the only place he could be safe, and asked Magneto for help on what's wrong with him. After being examined by many mutants on the island, the notes added up to a conclusion: "When Nathan was born, he was nothing but cells, skins, and bones. He was going to die premature but, his mother, being the powerful sorceress she is, used a power to give him life, just like she did with her two sons. We've thought we've seen all the side effects, but we could be wrong. His mother recently told us a story that a few years ago, Nathan suffered from a emotional breakdown and his abilities were out of his control. The only way Ms.Maximoff could keep him safe was if she was to try and reconfigure his DNA, but this failed due to a powerful force, and once tampered with it, Nathan returned to his normal state. We believe that Ms.Maximoff may have try to manipulate and control the same power that gave him life. To add, we think this power has become one with Nathan, and is linked to his emotions. This is a bad thing though, due to Nathan being diagnosed with Bi-Polarness; he cannot control this power any less he could control his emotions, resulting in not one, but two... Emotional outbreaks. When asked what this power was, Ms.Maximoff said she used a forbidden spell that was the only solution to keep Nathan alive. As a way of keeping that power dormant, we've selected Ms.Frost to keep that power locked deep into his subconsciousness and to erase any memories Nathan had about The Power. In conclusion, Due to its angel like shape and powers similar to that of The Phoenix, We've decided to call it, The Angel Force..." After finishing the Notes, Nathan woke up just a month after the incident and became very... 'emotionless', as it was described. He also had a change of heart. Before, he would act like his mother but ever since the barriers were put up, he's had the traits of his father. Ruthless, emotionless, powerful yet angered easily. And with those powers, his Empathy and Ergokinesis had a distinctive cyan glow; now to be replaced by a red glow; along with his eyes. Present; 2018 Nathan remains on Genosha under Magneto's rule. He has cut his ties with his Mother and has taken to being apart of the Royal Family on Genosha, along with Lorna Dane. He usually deals with the hard stuff, and is described as a humanoid robot; giving him the same on Genoshian streets: "The Killing Machine." Personality Before The Angel Force was locked away, Nathan was described as quiet, yet fun when around those he knew. He was also described as being very awkward and sometimes weird. After The Angel Force was locked away, Nathan was described as an emotionless humanoid robot; not reacting to anything, though he does have Emotions. When in need of getting a job Done, Nathan doesn't hesitate to do it; no matter the actions or consequences of his actions. He went by the Term, "Heretic". Appearance Nathan is shown to be a fairly tall Teenage kid with brown hair and eyes. He has a decent skin tone and is shown to be very simple with his choices of clothes. Powers * Energy Manipulation ** Nathan has the ability to psionically tap and manipulate various forms of energy. ** Nathan can generate light, heat, force, and electricity and other forms of energy in the form of powerful blasts. He could generate these blasts from his hands as well as his eyes. ** Nathan is able to fly and levitate using his powers. ** Nathan can solidify his energy into force-fields and other shapes. The effect of his energy constructs could be used to simulate a form of telekinesis by lifting and moving objects. ** Nathan can use his powers to override those of another person's mutagenic aura, making them temporarily unable to use them(surpress people's powers). ** Nathan is Capable of detecting energy signatures from great distances when the power in question was potent. ** Nathan is also shown capable of healing from seemingly mortal injuries by manipulating the energy his body is composed of. * Energy Absorption ** Nathan can absorb virtually any type of energy and channel that energy through his blasts. * Nexus Energy Manipulation(Latent) ** Nathan has the power to manipulate and control Nexus Energy, which gives him power over all Mystical and Psionic energy throughout the known universe. ** This Gives Nathan the ability to do magic and powerful spells(similar to Doctor Stange). ** He can detect other mystical signatures within the vicinity of his location and manipuate it at his will. * Empathy ** Nathan can fully interpret and replicate the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others without reading apparent symptoms, allowing them to understand introverts or discover one emotion is actually hiding another. ** Nathan can suppress or negate emotions in themselves or do not possess emotions at all, allowing them to ignore emotional distractions, suffering from psychological/emotional stress, and/or feeling from affecting their thinking processes. He calls it his Humanity Switch. ** Nathan displayed the ability to not only feel emotions, but also "hear" the heightened thoughts associated with that specific emotions. ** Nathan can forge an emotional connection with another being. If that connection stays opens, the Empath is able to sense when that person is in danger and is also able to locate them by their "emotional scent". ** Nathan can heal emotional wounds, but healing physical wounds is somewhat uncommon. When an Empath "heals" wounds that are physical, they don't heal the actual injury. ** Nathan can use this power to tap into others' abilities. This is done by the Empath channeling someone and finding the exact emotion that triggers their power. ** Nathan can steal the powers of others for their own by using an associated emotion, leaving the victim powerless ** Nathan can not only sense others emotions, but they can also send their own emotions to others. ** here are some places that have constant emotional residue (due to major events happening in that location war, death, historical moments, etc.). Nathan is able to tap into those emotional (lower level users that enter these places are overpowered involuntarily) imprints and re-experience those emotions as if they were happening in that moment. * The Angel Force(Caged) - '''There are brief moments of when The Angel Force powers are used; being only twice. It's described as being surrounded by an aura of pure white cosmic fire; this aura having the ability to do virtually anything. This power is also described as feeling invincible. it is unknown if The Angel Force is Nigh-Omnipotence or Omnipotence, but from what it was described, here is a list of powers The Angel Force possess. ** '''Life Manipulation - The Angel Force can manipulate the life of a living things, granting extra lives, change the lifespan, grant life to anything, resurrect/reincarnate dead, etc. ** Infinity Stone Immunity - 'The power that is The Angel Force might have the ability of being Immune to the Infinity stones, though, the how is unknown. ** '''Anthropomorphic Personification - '''The Angel Force acts as a physical manifestation or personification of a certain power or concept, which it can manipulate in varying degrees. ** '''Essokinesis - '''The Angel Force can create, shape and manipulate reality just by thinking about it. ** '''Omnidurability - '''Although unknown, they believe that the aura around The Angel Force is immune to all forms of conventional physical damage, unable to feel physical pain, is immune to bleeding or loss of limb. ** '''Vitakinesis - '''Since The Power was able to mold itself to Nathan's DNA, The Angel Force can manipulate life on a cellular level, including but not limited to, genetic alterations and physical distortion and/or augmentations of biological functions. ** '''Sonokinesis - '''The Angel Force can create, shape and manipulate sound, a periodic disturbance of the medium (air, ground, water, etc) that radiates outward in straight lines in the form of a pressure wave. ** '''Elementumkinesis - ' The Angel Force can manipulate the basic elements of nature, the rudimentary, simplest or essential parts/principles of which nature consists. ** 'Psychic Manipulation -' The Angel Force can use any and all psychic powers. ''Abilities''' Trivia * Here is the notes, it says: "''As a way of keeping that power dormant, we've selected Ms.Frost to keep that power locked deep into his subconsciousness but once we did that, we believe that the power gave his subconsciousness his own life." '' In exact words, Wuan made it so that the Life Force gave his sub-consciousness its own life and calls it an Alter Ego. * The Angel Force is just a title as described: "''Due to its angel-like shape and powers similar to that of The Phoenix Force, We've decided to call it, The Angel Force..." * Nathan Split Alter Ego dirived from the Angel Force came to call itself: "The Heretic." * Nathan and Delilah and her children share the same name: "heretic".